Men of Shadows
by Glowing Embers
Summary: Through the mind of a five-year-old, seeing the shadow men in the night. Something one never lives to tell of, or they make themselves forget...but Draco saw- and Draco remembered........


.  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw them once. I wasn't suppose to be up that late at night, as I was only a child but I couldn't sleep. I'd gone wondering down one of the manors cavernous corridors and heard footsteps. Men, maybe about twelve, I suppose. They hadn't seen me yet. I'd ducked between some tapestries and a small pillar against the wall, and the first of them began to walk past.  
  
The moon was full that night, I remember clearly, even after all these years. On the other side of the hallway were windows so one could view the garden. That night it had let moon light creep in across the floor. And that is what gave them their names in my five-year-old mind. The Shadow Men.  
  
They were shadows themselves, dressed all in black. Literally gliding down the hall and past me slowly, their heavy boots made no sound. Not in a hurry to get to their destination they walked slowly. I was scared, so scared. My heart was racing, my palms sweaty. If I were found I didn't think the Shadow men would return me to my father, or maybe they themselves would punish me for being out of bed.   
  
But as their shadows passed over me, the shadows of the Shadow Men, I was transfixed by their very presence. My fear was forgotten as my mind slowed, observing every detail, their posture, their breathing, the way they did not let their hands sway in the slightest.   
  
I knew one of them was my father, but no clue was given as to which one. These were the creatures Voldermort turned them into when they went to do his bidding. Or so I'd had cleverly put together all by myself. Their auras were slightly cold, lowering the temperature in the hall. They were not human, he knew that much, and now only wanted them to be on their way so he could skiddatle back to bed. Never again would he venture these halls in this time of night.  
  
But then one made a movement none of the others had. The very last one turned its head, and I saw its face. White, white as chalk. No eyes, no facial expression…just blank. I opened my mouth to scream but it swiftly lifted a black gloved hand make a gesture of silence. Surprising even my self, I obeyed. It looked ahead quickly, as did I; the others hadn't noticed his absence. It took a short step toward me and ruffled my hair a little bit, a sign of affection. I could swear I felt it was smiling…though I wasn't sure why. It still had a chalky blank face, blank as ever. He gave me a small nudge under my chin, then turned to leave.   
  
I didn't want it to go. I hadn't any reason why, only that I wanted to know more about it. Could it talk, can it move it's face, it almost looked like it wore a mask of some kind…  
  
I ran up to it and tugged on its cloak gently. It seemed surprised slightly to have something tugging on it, but only turned to look down at me. I wanted to show it I was friendly so I gave it a big smile. It certainly wasn't may father or else by now I would have been slapped most definitely. But it only cupped my cheek, I like the attention it gave me. It was attention that didn't hurt, and this in all was new to me. Though still he had to leave, it looked almost nervously ahead where the others were making their way.   
  
It gently picked me up and turned me around, giving me a slight push.   
  
I looked back, but it was already walking away briskly.   
  
  
  
  
  
I never knew who it was that night. Though at times I thought I did. But now, as I walk up to the clearing and the man I look up to ruffles my hair slightly placing his hand on the back of my neck, I know it was him. And that old memory makes me smile. Though I do not show it I am beaming that I have made it to this night, that I have been deemed worthy to become a 'Shadow Man' as I once called them in fear.  
  
"I'm very proud of you boy." His hand tightens its grip around my shoulder, his voice low so others will not hear.  
  
"I know." And I did. "Thank you Severus."  
  
He looks me in the eyes before we enter the clearing, getting ready to pull his mask down. I was the son he never had, we both knew it, and he couldn't put into words what he was feeling at this moment. A slight nod would have to do before he put on the white mask.   
  
And so we entered the clearing, becoming part of the circle. This is my chance…this is my future…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): The title, "The Shadow Men", kind of bothered me because it sounded much like the title to my other short piece "The Shadows Dance" (a D/G smutfic)- but it will have to do. I might change it later though...  
  
It's been a while since I wrote a short/one shot/random piece, so I though I'd just entertain my self with this idea. What do you think? In case you don't know this is Wind and Ashes, and I'll be putting all of my new work on this account. So review and make me happy ^_^ 


End file.
